


The Dragon, The Ranger, and the Child

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Romance Christmas, Skyrim Romance Mod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: It was another Saturalia day, the Dragonborn attempts to get home to the Rift to celebrate with her Husband and son, on this special time of peace and love.





	The Dragon, The Ranger, and the Child

**Author's Note:**

> I went over the word limit (900), but I hope you still enjoy reading!  
> 

The cold winter breeze sang a symphony as it raced around the great mountains and past the leafless birch trees. Bishop clasped the hilt of his dagger, if there was anything that he hated more than Thorn and his gang, it was sitting idly not knowing whether his beloved was facing another blood dragon or pierced with sharp blade and bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere. “Dad, when will Mum get back?” Julian ruffled Eira’s head whilst lying against Karnwyr’s back. Bishop slashed his dagger one last time against the wet stone on his hand before setting both items down on the wooden table next to him “Your mother’s probably picking up her present for you.” Julian gave an exasperated groan before getting up from his spot and moving to sit next to his father, Eira followed but Karnwyr remained looking out to the road that led away from Riften.

Meanwhile, at Whiterun’s Skyforge, the Dragonborn sat by the bench watching Eorlund Gray-mane add the finishing touches to the gauntlets she commissioned. Vilkas joined the Dragonborn by her bench “That gauntlet is looking pretty good, though looks pretty lightweight.”

“It’s for my Husband, I figured a custom-made piece of armour made from none-other than Skyrim’s renowned Skyforge would be a great present, and apology, to give after not being able to come home for many moons.” Eorlund hands the Dragonborn the pair of steel gauntlets, but instead of white fur it was grey, the design on the steel plate was thinner and the design consisted of a wolf and a dragon forming a ring and the sun at the centre of the circle. The hero stood up, thanked Eorlund and bid both Nords a great Saturalia before setting out back home.

Heavy fog had rolled in to the Rift, Karnwyr twitched his nose and perked his ears. The strong smell of petrichor had dulled the senses of the Ranger and the two wolves, Julian sighed and groaned completely unaware of his surroundings. In the far distance, there was a familiar roar of a blood dragon as it terrorised a small encampment. “Tsk” Bishop stared off towards the source of the sound, he wondered if his beloved was off being a stupid hero to those suckers, or if she…Despite the weird feeling he had in his gut, Bishop stood up and recalled the words of his wife “No matter what happens, you have to be there for Julian.” Bishop ushered the wolves and his son back into the cottage, the Ranger could only pray for his wife’s safety.

The carriage arrived outside Riften, there was a slight detour as Sigaar avoided the dragon’s location. The Dragonborn was glad that they had worn a cowl, had they not, she’d probably get forced to get off the carriage and kill the dragon. “Lass!” The hero hopped off the carriage, her legs tapped impatiently “The guild is having a celebration, we’d love to have you since you did get the Guild back on track.”

“I’d love to Brynjolf, but I already made plans, maybe next time?” Brynjolf noticed the big sack that the Dragonborn hauled off the carriage “I see, then allow me to help you.”

“I don’t think it--” Before the Dragonborn could finish their sentence, Brynjolf had already taken the sack as if it was a simple slab of venison. The hero recalled how Bishop despised the honey-worded thief, but she was curious how’d the two interact since she had never really seen the two face-to-face.

“Julian wash your hands” the Saturalia meal was served and hot, Julian had already filled his plate with each and every kind of the meal served before him. Julian frowned before rushing downstairs with Eira to get himself cleaned. There was a knock on the door, Bishop’s heart jumped with delight as there was only one person in his mind that should appear at the other side of the door. “Well well, I was wondering when you’ll show up-” once fully open, the Ranger found himself face-to-face with the red-headed thief. “Good evening Bishie” Brynjolf greeted with a mischievous grin, the Dragonborn’s face popped out behind Brynjolf. “Hey~”

“What!? What is he doing here?”

“Long story short, he guilt tripped me.”

“Brynjolf!” Julian came rushing outside and hugged the thief. “Did you get me anything?”

“Of course I did Sport, got you this while I was rummaging around the den.” Brynjolf pulled out a recently sharpened ebony dagger. Bishop furrowed his brow, no way was he going to let this lowlife steal his family and his Saturalia. “Thank you for the sweet carols lady” Bishop through a pouch of coins at Bishop before dragging both his wife and son back inside “but it’s getting late. Have a merry Saturalia!” Bishop slammed the door on Brynjolf’s face leaving the red-headed man confused. The door opened again and Bishop grabbed the canvas sack before shutting the door again. “That wasn’t very nice” the Dragonborn teased.

“Princess, by now I thought you knew how I felt about your little admirers.”

“What’s in the sack Ma?” Julian was sitting next to the sack, eyes sparkling as bright as the skies of Sovngarde. “The food’s getting cold, let’s eat first then open presents.”

After the great feast, then after the gift giving; the Dragonborn, the Ranger and the child, rests on the bed by the fire. Julian was snuggled between the loving arms of his sweet mother, whereas she had her soft head laid on the her Husband’s shoulder. Bishop caressed the Dragonborn’s head whilst he stared at the ceiling, Julian’s breathing had slowed to that of slumber’s breath. “What’s wrong my love?” the Dragonborn looked up with gentle eyes, Bishop turned his gaze to his lover and said “I ‘m just wondering if there’ll ever be a day when we’re grey and old and just sitting, watching the world fly by…Or if fate will take you away from us before our son becomes old enough to leave home.” The Dragonborn leaned in and kissed the rugged Ranger on his jaw, as if magic, all worries dissipated from his mind. “Careful Princess, I might not let you leave next time.”

“That’s fine by me.” This time it was the Ranger who initiated the passionate kiss, he turned her head to meet his and placed his rough lips against hers, his stubble grazing against her smooth skin making the young hero giggle. And he knew from that moment on, he won’t let her off his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Mara and the Skyrim Romance/Forbidden Love team. I hope 2019 will be filled with many wonderful memories, new friends, and lots of successes. Thank you for all your hard work and caring for the Skyrim Romance community ♥


End file.
